El legendario equipo número 10
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Los origenes de Naruto! Un pasado está por develarse :p CAP 3 volvemos al pasado!
1. Chapter 1

**Mery: holas bueno a ahora les vengo con un fic muy genial escrito por mi mejor amiga!! Gaby-sama!!!!!! EN VERDAD ESTÁ GENIAL Y USTEDES PENSARAN LO MISMO!! ME ENCANTO!!!!!! Snfi snif y me lo dedico a mi!! Snif snif soy muy feliz T0T**

**Pero bueno aquí les dejo con la historia**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no le pertenece a gaby y menos a mi, si así lo fuera estaría prohibido para los menores de 25 años y mayores de 40 (por posible ataco cardiaco) por la cantidad de yaoi que habría!! JAJAJAJAJA :p bromitas**

**Alcances para el fanfic:**

Trama: "De donde proviene Naruto", "Sus origenes y progenitores".

- Basado en el manga 367 y 370.

- Recuerden que Minato era el cuarto hokage, pero en esta historia aún no lo es.

- Madara Uchiha si ustedes lo recuerdan fue el fundador de dicho clan, sin perjuicio de ello, hemos podido darnos cuenta de que la maldición de esta familia deviene mucho antes del cruel asesinato de Itachi. Por lo tanto, siempre ha existido una gota de maldad en el prestigioso clan. Años después, a un Uchiha se le coloco el nombre de su ancestro, es decir existió otro Madara Uchiha. Aunque por su forma de ser, más pareciera ser el mismísimo Madara, como si se tratase de una reencarnación.

- Sin mayor alcances que estos, los dejo leer el fics, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen review, para ver si lo continúo.

**El legendario equipo número 10**

**Capitulo I: Regresando a casa**

Su estado era de alerta y su impaciencia hacia presencia, mientras que con cautela se preparaba para desenvainar su katana, algo le indicaba que el enemigo que tenía en frente era muy poderoso, estaba atento para activar en cualquier momento el sharingan. Por un momento desvió su mirada a la de Minato, como indicándole que la batalla estaba por venir, mientras que se dibujaba en ellos una sonrisa cómplice, pues hace mucho que no libraban un enfrentamiento que valiera la pena.

Hace cinco años que finalizaba en sus funciones el equipo Número 10 de entrenamiento, pues sus caminos se dividieron para prepararse y perfeccionar aún más sus técnicas, esto definitivamente era recordar buenos tiempos.

Las meditaciones de Madara fueron interrumpidas por la voz al parecer femenina de quien estaba encapuchada por una túnica color negra y larga que no le dejaba ver su rostro.

¿?: Acaso, ¿ya no pueden diferenciar amigos de enemigos?

Madara: (Desafiante) ¿Quién eres?...

Minato: (Como leyendo el pensamiento de su amigo, le quito las palabras de la boca) ¡Muéstrate!

¿?: Par de bakas, ¿Aún no pueden percatarse por mi chacra, quien soy yo?, déjenme decirles que sus entrenamientos al parecer no son tan efectivos como piensan

Minato se sorprendió por la forma en que eran reprendidos, pues el prestigio que ellos ostentaban era casi digno de idolatría y nadie era capaz de desafiarlos, mucho menos por el alto cargo de capitanes de ambu que ostentaban conjuntamente, sin embargo existía una sola persona que era capaz de ser tan impulsiva, altanera e impertinente, pero… habían pasado cinco años desde que no la veían, su última misión fue cuando tenían doce años, ¿Realmente se trataba de ella?. Se dibujo una sonrisa de alegría no contenida en Minato, que a la vez sorprendió a Madara, sólo esa persona era capaz de arrancarle sonrisas al gruñón y serio de Minato.

¿?: No voy a estar todo el día aquí, esperando a que el par de bakas adivine quien soy, ¿O es acaso que tienen miedo, gatitos asustadizos?

Madara: (También sonrió) definitivamente eres tú, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Minato: ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitarte esa capucha?... sabes que no vamos a arruinar tu misión y protegeremos tu identidad, sea cual sea la tarea que se te haya encomendado

Madara: (Con su usual ironía) a menos, claro… que sigas siendo tan fea, que por respeto a que no suframos un infarto cardíaco quieras ocultarte…

¿?: (Molesta) idiota… como siempre no cambias tu ego, Madara… pero bueno aquí voy… (Quitándose la capucha para dejar ver su rostro finalmente).

Los rostros de Madara y Minato se tensaron a la vez que se sorprendieron de los cambios de su amiga de infancia, provocándose un contraste enorme con aquella muchacha más bien amachada que siempre usaba una coleta desordenada, combatía a la par tan bien como los chicos y los golpeaba cuando se enfurecía.

Ahora la capucha descubría a una joven de largos y lacios cabellos rojizos, que caían seductoramente por sus hombros. En la frente llevaba la bandana de la hoja y su traje de ambu, que poseía algunas particularidades, un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo, de color negro con líneas verdes que combinaban con sus ojos afilados y gatunos, tras su espalda cargaba su vieja katana, la cual siempre le acompaño en todas sus travesías.

Minato: (Para romper el molesto silencio) al fin pareces una chica, te ha sentado bien la edad, Kushina …

Madara: y tenemos mucho de que hablar…

Kushina: (Sonriendo) tengo toda una vida para hacerlo…

Madara: ¿mmm?

Kushina: me quedare definitivamente en konoha

Madara: (feliz por su último comentario) a propósito, ¿cómo esta mi buen amigo, Naruto?, ¿cómo fue el entrenamiento con él?

Kushina: tu sabes, duro e implacable como siempre… aunque (risueña) todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la debilidad de todo gran guerrero que me conoce y especialmente de mi hermano…

¿?: veo que nuevamente estas hablando mal de mi…

Minato: (Sorprendido) Naruto, ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Madara: (No hace esperar un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo a su mejor amigo) tanto tiempo, Konoha no es igual sin ustedes, veo que hiciste un buen trabajo con Kushina …

Naruto: (Cabreado) pero tengo muchas dificultades por su culpa…

Kushina: (Se sonroja) no comiences y menos delante de ellos, me harás quedar mal, hermano…

Minato: (con ganas de molestarla) cuéntanos

Kushina: (Molesta) no me voy a quedar escuchando estas estupideces… Naruto, voy a visitar al hokage de paso a la villa (haciendo una reverencia)

Naruto: (Protector) no te entretengas demasiado, te esperare en nuestro hogar y aprovecho (mirando a Minato y a Madara) de que conversemos y actualicemos nuestras vidas…

Kushina: nos vemos…

Naruto la observó como emprendía camino, con un deje de preocupación…

Madara: (Interrumpió su cavilación) te noto algo nervioso… ¿Qué ibas a contarnos acerca de Kushina?

Minato: (risueño) ¿Cómo para preocupar al gran Naruto?

Naruto: bueno, ustedes saben que fuimos el equipo 10 y como su maestro siempre procure que fueran los mejores ninjas de konoha, y fui especialmente duro con mi hermana pues tanto ella como yo, somos originarios del país del Torbellino y posteriormente se nos envió por intercambio amistoso a vivir a Konoha… bueno la reputación de ustedes tres los precede mucho antes de que dividieran sus caminos, sin embargo… (más irritado) la muchacha últimamente me ha dado muchas dificultades…

Minato: ¿Dices, muchas dificultades?

Madara: ¿Tiene que ver acaso con tu otra hermana, Miseki, la que no hace mucho contrajo nupcias con el Kazekage de la arena?

Naruto: efectivamente, esa es una unión que estoy en total desacuerdo, porque ese sujeto trama algo, lo presiento… no es que quisiera un cursi estúpido, pero Miseki, merecía algo mejor que esa roca de hielo que tengo por cuñado…

Minato: ¿Y temes por Kushina?... ¡Oh vamos! Kushina es una chica muy astuta e inteligente… (con una gota de sudor) aunque muy escandalosa (se le vinieron a la memoria aquellos recuerdos de infancia en que participan en las misiones, y solía fallar por ser tan impulsiva. Ahora volviendo a la conversación.) además la conocemos mejor que nadie, recuerda también que Miseki desde muy pequeña se había obsesionado con ese sujeto, ¿lo recuerdas?, en cambio Kushina es como uno de nosotros, siempre quiere hacerse más fuerte, incluso sueña con derrotarnos y burlarse de nosotros cuando lo haga (gota de sudor gigante al recordar muchos anécdotas)

Madara: es cierto… ¿Qué clases de dificultades te refieres?... por lo que veo aún mantiene esa admiración y respeto a tu persona, Naruto…

Naruto: (Nuevamente molesto y posesivo) ese no es el punto, yo lo sé perfectamente… es que ustedes no entienden, antes cuando era una mocosa, se comportaba como un chico, pero a medida que creció se volvió una mujer muy hermosa que ha madurado mucho… aunque no cambia aquella forma tan escandalosa… sin embargo su apariencia y esa capacidad, ese maldito don que ha tenido desde pequeña de conquistar los corazones hasta de los más duros, a hecho que tenga demasiados pretendientes…

Madara y Minato se miraron para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Naruto: (Con la vena) ¿Qué es tan gracioso?, mocosos del demonio, hablo en serio…

Madara: Es que… (conteniendo el ataque de risas) es verdad se ve algo más femenina ¿Pero tener pretendientes?... oh vamos, ella no es esa clase de chicas…se me haría extraño… no va con su personalidad…

Minato: (en la misma forma que Madara) eres solamente un hermano posesivo… no hay más argumentos

Naruto: (cabreado) ¿Qué no me creen? Acompáñenme a espiarla al pueblo

Madara: (Seriamente) ¡Oh vamos!, ¿No creerás qué…?

Naruto: ¿Me ayudaran o no?

Minato: sí, por supuesto, pero tu sabes que ella se cuida sola y si no pudiera, siempre nosotros la cubriríamos… ¿trabajo de nuestro equipo, no?

Madara: pero conociéndote, amigo… no te quedaras tranquilo hasta lograr tu cometido…así que no nos vendría mal algo de diversión… te acompañaremos…

Naruto: (Molesto) diversión ¿ehh?, eres muy gracioso, pero lo tomare como un favor… después entrenaremos y veremos que tanto han mejorado…

Minato: tenlo por hecho, Naruto…

En konoha….

Kushina: Hola, Heyga Hyuuga, tanto tiempo…

Heyga: (muy sorprendido) ¿disculpa, te conozco?

Kushina: (Se va de espalda y le pega un codazo) idiota, soy yo Kushina …

Heyga: ¿ Kushina … realmente eres tú?

Kushina: no baka, soy una ilusión óptica…

Heyga: (Sorprendido) pero… que cambio… vaya… ¡Miren muchachos quien es… Kushina!

¿?: no puede ser… ¿eres tú?

Heyga: de verdad que has cambiado, te ver hermosa…

Kushina: no es para tanto… ¿cómo han estado las cosas por acá, cabeza de sake?

Heyga: (Molestó) oye, no me sigas llamando así… sólo sucedió una sola vez…

Kushina solo rió…

En las sombras…

Naruto: lo has visto… así comienza… la sorpresa, y luego…

Minato: oh vamos, hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos, no tiene nada de pervertido, todos los chicos del pueblo la consideramos igual que uno de nosotros…

Naruto: no lo puedes asegurar…

Madara: lo ves todo esta…¿en orden? (al ver la escena que se formaba frente a sus narices)

Kushina: ¿Un abrazo?

Heyga: claro, después de todos estos años…

Kushina: (inocentemente) de acuerdo (sonriendo y abrazándolo cariñosamente)

Heyga: (que siempre de niño fue un poco pervertido pero jamás con su amiga porque la consideraba otro más del grupo, se despertó ante la belleza que tenía enfrente) ahhh… hueles rico…

Kushina: (desconfiada) ya basta… Heyga, deja de bromear…

Heyga le apreta el trasero: y tu cuerpo también ha cambiado…

Kushina: (Lo golpea, mandándolo a volar lejos y le grita) ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE, HEYGA HENTAI?

Heyga volando en el aire para estrellarse contra una pared (al puro estilo Sakura): pero al menos valio la pena…

Madara, Minato y Naruto, quedaron de piedra ante aquella escena, definitivamente, Naruto tenía razón y sus predicciones eran correctas.

Madara: (furioso) ¡Lo voy a matar!

Minato: ¡no si me adelanto para hacerlo!

Naruto salía de las sombras junto a sus alumnos y tenían acorralado a Heyga contra la pared apunto de hacerlos papilla…

Kushina: ¡ALTO!!!

Todos la miraron sorprendidos…

Kushina: No soy una niña, puedo defenderme sola… Naruto, has llegado muy lejos involucrándolos en tus actos enfermizos… y ustedes (más furiosa) par de bakas, se involucran el en juego de mi hermano… no metan la nariz donde no le llaman, además (su fase escandalosa…¿no les recuerda a alguien en particular?) soy Uzumaki Kushina, y así, soy muy real …y muy kawai, no necesito la ayuda de nadie (risa algo enfermiza – gotas de sudor de todos)

Madara: ya comenzó la loca con sus aires de grandeza….

Kushina: (Para picar su ego Uchiha – repetiré frase que he leído en muchos fanfics y me encanta, no se ofendan es que le has quedado espectacular: ego de soy Uchiha, genial el más poderoso, ni el viento me despeina- jajajajaja)

¿A quién le hablas así, gatito asustadizo?

Madara: (Furioso) ¿a quién le dices así, mocosa del demonio?

Kushina: (Como mirando para todos lados y luego fijándose en él) no veo otro idiota Uchiha más que tu…

Madara: ¡Vamos a ver quien es el idiota, dobe, cuando te acabe en combate!

Kushina: (Reafirmándose su bandana de la cabeza) estoy lista para patearte el trasero, y bajarte esos egos…Madarita…

Madara: ¿QUÉ COMO ME LLAMASTE? (Estas discusiones, no le recuerdas a ustedes, algunas… jejeje de ciertos personajes de Naruto…¿verdad?)

Minato: ¡YAAA, CALMA USTEDES DOS, GUARDEN PARA DESPUÉS!!!

Mientras ambos hechas chispas por sus rostros…

Naruto: (Suspirando con alegría) me alegra estar en casa nuevamente… creo (mirando a esos dos) que me acostumbraré rápidamente…

NOTAS (de Gaby-sama)……………………………………………………………………

HOLA A TODA LA GENTE….KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS PREPARADAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESTE ES EL ÚNICO QUE ES DIGAMOS… TIENE DE TODO UN POCO…LUEGO LA COSA SE VA A IR AJUSTÁNDO MÁS AL CAMINO ESPERADO, Y CREANME ODIARAN A CIERTOS PERSONAJES QUE COLOCARÉ EN EL CAMINO…GRACIAS POR LEERME…BYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Mery: que les parecio el fic de Gaby-sma?? A poco no esta genial! Ah gaby-sama eres la mejor!!!! Estoy impaciente por que escribas el prox cap!!! (mery se le caen las babas por la emoción a leer el siguiente!!)

Inner: Shannaro!!!!!!!! Gaby-sama siempre la mejor!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: esa Kushina me recuerda a alguien a quien será? (pregunta sarcástico Sasuke mientras salía de no sé de donde o.o)

Naruto: que estas insinuando Sasuke-teme! Ven acá y dímelo frente a la cara para luego patearte el trasero!!!!!!!!!

Mery: y estos de donde salieron??? Pero bueno más les vale dejar muchos reviews!!! Para que le den animo a Gaby-sama para continuar!!! Chau chau


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS MERY!! **LEAN!!! Holas como han estado!! Bueno les traigo otro capitulo de esta inigualable obra literaria :p les digo… lean las notas de la autora osea de GABY-SAMA! T.T te queyo amiga!!! **

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Primero que todo, muchos saludos a quienes han leído mi fics, y han tenido la paciencia de esperar la continuación, la noticia buena es que he tenido el suficiente tiempo para darle una lógica más acorde al manga, sobre todo ante los últimos acontecimiento del 386, mis comentarios especiales acerca de él es: **"El clan Uchiha esta completamente desquiciado"** y que en este momento estoy de parte de Sasuke y tengo esperanzas de que el sea el cambio que se necesita para reformar el clan maldito…llámenme esperanzada, pero así lo creo….oh, es una mentalidad tipo Naruto !.

NOTA ESPECIAL: En el anterior capitulo, estuvimos observando aquella relación del legendario equipo 10, pues ahora volveremos al presente, especialmente un pequeño resumen del 386 para aquellos que aún no lo leen, créanme es necesario para darle más concordancia según el manga al fics, creo que será de su agrados, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo con mucho cariño el capitulo 2.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TIEMPO PRESENTE… A PARTIR DEL MANGA 386 **(para quienes no hayan leido las notas de la autora ¬¬)

Ambos hermanos no habían abandonado la posición en que encontraban, escrutiñandose mutuamente, ninguno titubeaba, ni mucho menos era posible distinguir inseguridad, claramente tenían objetivos distintos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos conectados por un pasado que alguna vez fue común, su clan, su orgullo, su liderazgo como los mejores de la villa.

El ambiente que los rodeaba tampoco era el más propicio para desenvolver una batalla¿sería acaso esta la ansiada venganza de Sasuke¿sería capaz de lograrlo?...aquellas imágenes del pasado regresaron a su memoria, cuando recién se le asignaba el equipo 7 junto a sus compañeros y llegó el momento de las presentaciones…Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke…no me gustan demasiadas cosas, ni tampoco me desagradan…quiero revivir a mi clan y matar especialmente a esa persona…Y ahora precisamente estaba frente al motivo de su desgracia, pero lo que más le interesaba saber era descubrir sus motivos, aquella información que lo dejaba consternado, a la vez le daba más motivos para concretar su venganza, pues el tío que seguía en esa lista, era ese tal Madara, y le daba un mierda que fuera el fundador del clan, era el quien ayudo a su hermano a fraguar semejante tortura, esas imágenes nuevamente inundaban su cerebro, sus padres, tiós y demases en manos del cruel genio de Itachi, a sangre fría.

Lo dejaba vivo, sólo para medir sus capacidades. Un desesperante silencio hizo aparición en medio del tenebroso escondite, se podía cortar el ambiente en cualquier momento, hasta que el menor de los Uchiha tomaba la palabra.

Sasuke¿Dijiste algo además del otro secreto del mangenkyo sharingan?...¿existe otro poder además de dominar al del zorro de nueve colas?

Itachi: (Su usual frialdad pareció cambiar de un momento a otro…) si existe otro secreto, uno más importante…

Sasuke¿Cuál es…?

Itachi nuevamente se tomaba su tiempo para responder, quizás existiendo un deje de malicia en sus actos…un tiempo desesperante, para tantos años de espera de Sasuke…

Sasuke: (Interrumpió impaciente y molesto) ¿Itachi…cuál es¡Respóndeme!

Itachi: Te contare una historia referente al pasado de los Uchiha…hace mucho tiempo Madara tuvo un hermano…un hermano menor…

En esos instantes Sasuke no pudo disimular su sorpresa…¿era verdad lo que estaba narrando Itachi, o quizás era otra de sus tantas tetras para engañarlo…?

Itachi: (Continuo con su relato) desde que eran pequeños luchaban para incrementar sus poderes…

Sasuke se sorprendió, pues Itachi le mostraba por medio de su desarrollado sharingan, la vivencia de Madara y su hermano…

Itachi: así poco a poco fueron despertando el sharingan y sus nombres fueron cada vez más reconocidos dentro del clan, y para ser cada vez más fuerte, siguieron compitiendo el uno contra el otro y al final ellos despertaron el mangenkyo sharingan, esto era la primera vez que sucedía en toda la historia del clan, así ellos tomaron el control del clan por medio de sus ojos y Madara, el hermano mayor se convirtió en su líder…aunque algo inesperado le sucedió al cuerpo de Madara, porque ya te lo dije este ojo es especial, y entre más lo uses se sella así mismo hasta llegar a la completa oscuridad, ese es el destino de esta técnica…al final uno mismo destruye su luz y así Madara intento por todos los medios recuperar su luz, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba desesperado y obsesionado por el Magenkyo sharingan, quería recuperar la luz…

Sasuke se asombró y aterro ante la imagen que le mostraba Itachi…

Sasuke¡! Madara arrancó los ojos de su propio hermano!

Itachi: (Continuo sin darle importancia a la reacción de su hermano) así Madara recuperó su luz…más bien una nueva…y esta vez, esta no se apagaría, un magenkyo sharingan eterno, al parecer al obtener un nuevo huésped, los ojos de su hermano obtuvieron una luz eterna y por ello sus ojos sufrieron una metamorfosis, un nuevo doujutsu muy peculiar nació de ellos…aún así este intercambio sólo se podía hacer entre miembros del clan, pero además no significaba que cualquiera obtendría un nuevo poder mediante este método, porque este hecho ha sido probado por medio de muchas víctimas a través del tiempo, este es el otro secreto de estos ojos…con estos ojos Madara tomo el control de muchos clanes de shinobis, así Madara unió fuerzas con el clan Senju del bosque, el más fuerte, creando una nueva institución, que posteriormente sería conocido como la aldea de Konoha…después Madara se opuso al líder del Senju clan, quien sería el shodai hokage de konoha por las políticas de la aldea, el fue derrotado por el liderazgo de la aldea, aunque sigue vivo, además de poseer ese talento con aquellos ojos…luego fundo a los akatsuki y se escondió tras la sombra de ellos…el ataque de kyubi hace 16 años fue provocado por él, aunque no fue un éxito, debido a que el cuarto hokage lo sello dentro de un niño… (ahora Itachi cambió su semblante desinteresado, por un brillo extraño y particular, para mirar fijamente a su hermano y continuar con un raro apasionamiento poco habitual de su persona) hasta ahora Madara es un perdedor y no merece el liderazgo del clan Uchiha, yo lo superaré y yo llegaré a la cima…ahora por fin podré obtener el poder para sobrepasar a Madara…(una expresión desquiciada y transtornada se apodero de Itachi, desencajando su usual postura) ¡SASUKE TU ERES MI NUEVA LUZ!

¡TU ERES MI REPUESTO!

Sasuke se sobresalto y se preparo par el posible ataque de su hermano contra él…eran demasiadas informaciones para recibir de sopetón, realmente su hermano se había desquiciado por el poder o simplemente eran las consecuencias de haber nacido dentro de un clan sediento por el poder…hasta ahora Sasuke se decepcionaba terriblemente de su sangre, pero el tiempo y el lugar en que se encontraba no era propicio para hacerlo debía estar atento, su vida correría peligro si no reaccionaba…

Itachi: (Continuo la narración, aún desquiciado) ¡básicamente los Uchiha han matado a sus amigos para obtener el magenkyo sharingan y a sus padres y hermanos para obtener la luz eterna!

Sasuke: (Decepcionado y molestó, furioso dirigió sus palabras contra su hermano) ¡Son un sucio clan que siempre ha mostrado su poder de esa forma!

Itachi: (Con malicia) ¡desde que naciste, tu también quedaste atrapado en ese destino sangriento! (risa diabólica) ¡AHORA VEN, VEN HERMANITO! AL MATARTE SERÉ LIBERADO DEL DESTINO DEL CLAN Y ADQUIRIRE LA VERDADERA METAMORFOSIS!,

Sasuke: me liberare de mis restricciones y ocupare mis propias habilidades

Itachi nuevamente le hizo recordar el pasado a Sasuke, mostrándoles una etapa de sus vidas cuando eran felices…

Sasuke le decía a Itachi: Somos unos hermanos únicos; e Itachi junto a Sasuke le decía: yo siempre seré la pared que debes escalar…

Itachi ahora con malicia le contestaba: cada uno es el repuesto del otro…siempre has deseado superarme…por eso te deje vivir, por el de mi propio bien…de eso es que se trata los lazos de los hermanos entre Uchihas…

Sasuke ante los dichos de su hermano, se quita la venda que lleva en su frente, al igual que la tela que lo cubre, para alivianar así sus prendas y poder luchar en comodidad, para dedicarle una mirada más profunda de odio a su hermano. Mientras Itachi lo observa y le dice: "parece que has comprendido mis verdaderas intenciones"

Sasuke: así que ese era el verdadero motivo…esto acabará hoy y ahora… no han hecho más que perjudicar a nuestro clan…a enlodarlo…

Itachi: (Una risa sarcástica) eso es porque tu nunca entenderás el verdadero sentido de nuestro clan…tonto hermano menor…es hora de obtener lo que deseo…

Itachi con su habilidad sin igual iba a dirigirse por medio del magenkyo sharingan para arrancarles los ojos a Sasuke, mientras ocupaba su poderosa técnica ilusoria, pero antes de sólo ocupar dicha técnica un shurikens interrumpió la batalla que se formaba entre ellos.

Una voz femenina interrumpía tan campal encuentro, para con gráciles movimientos ubicarse desafiante frente a Itachi, colocando sobre su cuello muy cerca de la yugular su katana…

¿?: Es suficiente, Itachi…

La voz de la joven encapuchaba, que a duras penas era observable su rostro, parecía en su tono adquirir un deje de molestia contenida…

Itachi: (Cansado de la muchacha, trato de apartarla con fuerza, pero consiguió lo contrario que la presión aumentará) vete de aquí, estos no son asuntos de tu incumbencia!

¿?: (Una risa grácil salio de su labios dejando ver en medio de la oscuridad ¿el sharingan…¿acaso existía otro Uchiha más?) No me hagas reir, Itachi, claro que es de mi incumbencia, acabo de escuchar todo…con que estos eran los planes que tenías para Sasuke…

Sasuke: (Interrumpió) ¿Quién demonios eres…y por qué posees el sharingan?

La muchacha miró levemente hacia atrás para observar de reojo a Sasuke, y nuevamente clavar su mirada sobre Itachi, con un deje inexplicable…tal vez sería nostalgia, tristeza…pero no, Sasuke podía descifrar ese sentimiento, el mismo que se apoderaba de él en esos instantes…decepción por todo lo que creía conocer de su clan…

¿?: Itachi, no quiero enfrentarme a ti, aún existe un lazo que nos une, o nos unía, deja esa estúpida ambición…

Sasuke quedaba sorprendido…¿lazos…a qué se refería exactamente y quien era ella en realidad?

Itachi: (Ahora con una fuerza inusitada, la apartó con violencia, retrocediendo con cautela unos cuantos metros) ¿Sasuke resulta ser importante ahora para ti, no es así?...(una risa irónicamente nuevamente escapo de sus labios) ¿Crees poder borrar tu oscuro pasado con tus caritativos actos, o qué pretender, nadeisko…

Sasuke: (Molestó interrumpió) no me interesa que asuntos pendientes, tengas con mi hermano, pero estas interrumpiendo nuestro combate, además no se quien diablos eres tú…

Itachi: (Se acercó violentamente hacia la joven, despojándola de su capucha dejando ver a una joven más o menos de la edad de Sasuke, del cabello negro azabache, que ahora abandonaba el sharingan de sus ojos, para dar paso a unos lindos esmeraldados, de contextura delgada pero no en demasia) ¿por qué no le revelas tu verdadera identidad, Nadeisko Uchiha…?

Sasuke: (Confundido) ¿dijiste qué sólo existía un Uchiha aparte de nosotros…?

Itachi: (Mirándola inquisidoramente) debía guardar su identidad, por respeto a mi maestro…porque debía permanecer en las sombras, aunque puedo decir sin duda que supera en creces a Madara, mi maestro…su misma genialidad, pero su frialdad es comparable a la mía¿no es así, Nadeisko?

Nadeisko: (Furiosa, nuevamente activando el sharingan) no quiero utilizar el magenkyo sharingan contra ti, Itachi, además Sasuke conocerá la verdad en su debido tiempo, es hora de que mueras…

Itachi¿y nuestro lazo, querida prima, dónde ha quedado?

Nadeisko: (Preparada para el próximo ataque) desde hoy no existe nunca más, desde que intentas deshacerte de Sasuke, yo he dejado nuestro lazo…

Sasuke era un mar de confusión ante tantos descubrimientos, pues recordaba que no existían más mujeres que su madre, abuela y tía, pero ninguna mujer menor…¿qué diablos era todo esto?.

Ahora era Nadeisko y Itachi quienes permanecían en sus posiciones de siempre, pero estaban ambos sometiéndose mutuamente ante el magenkyo sharingan, ante la molestia de Sasuke de ser ignorado completamente por ellos, se introdujo dentro de este peligroso cuadro junto a su desarrollado sharingan…

Itachi: oh, creo que tenemos un invitado…Sasuke, quiero mostrarte lo interesante que es combatir contra Nadeisko, aunque nunca serás capaz de superarme…

Nadeisko: creo que no tienes ningún reparo, en obtener tus objetivos, eres capaz de romper otro lazo…estas desquiciado, tú y mi padre…es hora de que despierten!!! (Lanzándole una descarga eléctrica, mientras aparecían una decena de copias de ella)

Itachi la esquivó sin dificultad, para introducirla en una temible visión de Madara y ella misma sometida al destripamiento por parte de su propia katana, que sin embargo ella ni se inmuto y no pareció presentar dolor ante el sukoyumi, era como le fuera indiferente el dolor, para deshacerlo y combatir nuevamente cuerpo a cuerpo…

Itachi: se me olvidaba lo insignificante que puede ser todo esto para ti¿no es así?

Nadeisko: (No respondió) sí lo sabes, para que desperdicias tan estúpidamente tus fuerzas…

Itachi, detuvo a Sasuke mientras intentaba detener su batalla…

Nadesiko: (Ahora cambiaba el semblante a uno lleno de rencor y odio) pues ahora, pensándolo mejor…¿Sasuke está no es tu venganza?, pues consúmela, yo sólo seré el instrumento que facilitará tu batalla…

Sasuke: (Haciéndo presente su orgullo) no necesito la ayuda de nadie, ni mucho menos la tuya…si voy a…

Nadeisko: (Lo interrumpió molestó) baka…esta victoria será enteramente tuya…pero conociendo el orgullo de este clan, nunca lo aceptarás…por eso: (Se acerco a una velocidad enorme para colocar su mano en la frente de Sasuke) será un préstamo de mi magenkyo, sólo por 20 minutos, eso será el tiempo que tengas…(Nadeisko dicho y hecho, perdió el conocimiento al realizar la técnica de traspaso a Sasuke)

Sasuke: (Detuvo su caída antes de que cayera en el suelo y se precipitará) ¿Qué clase de técnica es esta?...puedo sentir el poder de sus ojos…

Itachi: (Sorprendido) ya veo, su crecimiento es impresionante ha podido dominarla a la perfección al final…pero ¿crees que en 20 minutos seas capaz de lograrlo…?, claro que afuera sólo serán unos segundos, pues acabado el tiempo, mueres tu y ella…tanta confianza ha tenido en ti…que porquería¿no lo crees?, siempre guarda ese pequeño deje de humanidad, tan impropio de nuestro clan…

Sasuke: (Ignorando sus últimas palabras) pues entonces no desperdiciaré ningún segundo de su tiempo, además (mirando a la muchacha que yacía acomodada en una de las paredes, de lo que al parecer era el antiguo barrio Uchiha) ella tiene su propia historia de venganza contra ti…

Itachi: torpe sentimental…en ella puedes ver lo que es el error más grande de Madara, contaminar la sangre perfecta Uchiha con la mestiza de su madre…aunque una resulto ser perfecta…veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer, hermano menor!

Sasuke: (Sin entender mucho sus últimos dichos ataco sin piedad a su hermano, descubriendo que las técnicas cedidas más las suyas eran un perfecta combinación) su shidori pareció mezclarse con el chacra de nadeisko creando otra aspa en su ojo, para invadir todo el lugar de una estática continua, que se rodeo del katon, sin siquiera mencionarlo o intentarlo efectuar, además de una fuerza descarga de chacra que formo una ráfaga de viento, sorprendiendo al mismo ejecutor) shidori!

Itachi: (Lo esquivo con dificultad, mientras utilizaba el sharingan mezclado con la técnica bidimensional para intentar desmembrar los miembros de Sasuke, pero una extraña capa protectora de viento protegía el cuerpo de Sasuke como si se tratase de un escudo) ¿qué mierda…(sorprendido) la mocosa, aprendió a dominar su chacra de viento…

Sasuke se sorprendió aún más, entonces las afirmaciones de Itachi eran ciertas, y la hija de madara, resultaba ser de la unión de una mestiza, que seguramente poseía un chacra de naturaleza viento, que por ahora lo protegía sin reparos de los ataques de su hermano mayor.

Sasuke: pues es hora de que pagues todo lo que has deseado y hecho vivir al resto…

Sasuke cambió el ambiente, ya podía dominar a la perfección el magenkyo sharingan, para esta vez el utilizar la técnica bidimensional, que al parecer comenzó a surtir efecto, pero sólo fue un clon de sombras hecho a base de los cuervos de Itachi…

Itachi: no te queda mucho tiempo…dentro de unos minutos todo habrá acabado y arrancaré el ojo tuyo y el de Nadeisko, que mejor victoria…ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo…

Itachi utilizó una técnica que nunca Sasuke había observado antes, era ahora quien Itachi ocupaba su cuerpo…¿pero en qué instante se había apoderado de su ser…era una ilusión, pero como era posible que sintiera el dolor que le provocaba la invasión de su propia espada en sus órganos, si seguía así no duraría mucho, y el tiempo escaseaba…

Pero una voz detuvo la victoria de Itachi sobre su hermano…

Nadeisko apareció por atrás mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos e invocaba un sello que no pudo escuchar con claridad Sasuke…

Itachi: (Grito, un grito inexplicable…¿dolor o impotencia?) no te atrevas…soy tu mentor…¿dónde quedó nuestro lazo….?

Nadeisko: no juegues conmigo, tu brillante sicología no surte efecto conmigo…¿o no lo recuerdas…? Mal nacido, también soy un Uchiha, yo y Sasuke somos los últimos…

Itachi¿Madara…tu lo has…? (Sorprendido)

Nadeisko: basta ya de explicaciones…es hora de que te largues….

Itachi: noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nadeisko caía pesadamente sobre sus rodillas agotada por el desgaste de prestar sus energía a Sasuke y a la vez ocupar su reserva para salvarle el pellejo…

Sasuke: (Furioso y celoso por la victoria de la muchacha) ¿Qué le has hecho?

Nadeisko: (apenas sosteniéndose) no le he matado, ese sería un premio muy satisfactorio para su ego…lo he enviado para siempre en un sufrimiento eterno del sukoyumi….

Sasuke: (Pacificándose un poco) ¿Qué clase de sufrimiento, podrías causarle a él…?

Nadeisko: (Irónica) hasta él tiene un punto sensible…su ego…estará repitiendo su derrota una y otra vez, además de saber de que tu has sobrevivido…y yo, la mestiza¿lo recuerdas…?

Sasuke¿Y su cuerpo?

Nadeisko: estará en estado de locura permanente sin saber quien es….sólo será la sombra de lo que era…volvamos al presente… (desaparecieron juntos de aquél lugar tan tenebroso, sólo para retornar a otro, ambos en estados muy débiles y deplorables) ¿Qué harás con hebi ahora…?

Sasuke: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo sabes…?

Nadeiosko: investigue muchas cosas acerca de ti…en su debido momento prometo revelarte todo…

Sasuke: (Desactivando el sharingan al igual que ella) pues el objetivo esta cumplido, cada uno seguirá su propio camino…después de averiguar todo lo que he podido saber del clan…

Nadeisko: (Quitándole las palabras de la boca) deberías regresa a Konoha…

Sasuke: (Irónico) me condenarían a muerte…

Nadeisko: Konoha esta en grave peligro, sobre todo Naruto….Pain sigue con vida y tu ya consumaste tu venganza…¿no crees que es hora de proteger lo que vale la pena…?

Sasuke: (Sorprendido) ¿eres muy perpicaz…pero aunque quisiera…

Nadeisko: (Apenas levantándose) llévame a Konoha, yo explicaré todo a tu Hokage…ni tu sabes toda la verdad…

Sasuke¿Por qué me ayudas tanto…escondes algo…

Nadeisko: es verdad…pero todo lo sabrás en cuanto seamos juzgados por el consejo…es hora de que recuperes tus lazos y yo los míos…(ahora mirando a Itachi) necesito que lleves a ese bastardo… vamos no hay tiempo que perder!

Sasuke: (Cargaba a Itachi sobre su espalda sin ninguna delicadeza) Hai (ahora mirándola a ella) espero que la explicación sea buena…

Nadeisko: creéme la valdrá, ahora debemos ayudar a Naruto antes de volver a Konoha, en este instantes se esta enfrentándo…

Sasuke: (Sorprendido) ¿?

NOTAS…………………………………………………………………………………

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi humilde continuación, esperen y verán que todo tendrá una perfecta lógica, se los prometo, falta poco para la verdad y en esta Nadeisko contara el verdadero pasado de Itachi, y los padres de Naruto, falta muy poco para que la tensión aumente, gracias y dejen reviews…

NOTAS DE MERY: a que estuvo bueno no??? por fin actualiza esta gaby!! ¬¬ estoy esperando a que me pase el prox cap… u.u pero bueno la verdad es que la gabita me habia pasado el cap hace como tres días atrás o una semana?? No pude actualizarlo antes porque tuve problemas sorry T.T pero vale la pena esperar no?? jejejeje me encanto el cap ojalas a ustedes también les haya gustado chau chau!!


	3. Chapter 3

UN CAMINO HACIA LAS TINIEBLAS

**UN CAMINO HACIA LAS TINIEBLAS**

(Volviendo al pasado…este capitulo tiene concordancia con el numero 1)

Esa noche en la mansión Uzumaki actualizaron años de lejanía hablando de nuevas técnicas, del nombramiento del nuevo hokage, de las vidas de sus compañeros de la academia, de los nuevos maestros, etc. La noche voló como si se tratase de egoístas segundos que bloquean las anécdotas de un viejo grupo de amigos.

Hasta que en el salón de la estancia solo quedaron Madara Y Naruto, aunque como siempre la hábil Kushina se ocultó tras las sombras, disminuyendo el chakra para no ser descubierta y así escuchar sus conversaciones, pues algo le preocupaba a su hermano y ese algo era su mejor amigo, Madara. Este último era una de las razones de porque Naruto había regresado a Konoha, aquellos rumores que después de todo no eran tan mal intencionados, mostraban que el joven y talentoso Madara se estaba apartando de la senda correcta, demasiada vinculación con su nuevo maestro, Nissar, alguien que nunca le agrado como su reemplazo, poseía demasiadas ansias de poder y su disimulado odio al nuevo hokage lo hacían una persona inescrupulosa a los ojos de todos.

Minato: (Seriamente) ¿Qué pretendes realmente, Madara?

La pregunta pareció congelar el momento y también el ambiente se torno tenso.

Madara: (Molesto) Nadie te pide que hagas el papel de padre, yo se muy bien lo que hago, no te entrometas en mis planes, porque no espero llegar a….

Naruto: (Devolviéndole las misma mirada fría) ¿Matarme?...¿ni si quiera me guardas algo de respeto?

Madara: (Esta vez moderándose) hay cosas más importantes que la amistad en este mundo…. Además los lazos debilitan la verdadera fuerza

Naruto: (Se sorprendió, para luego dominarlo la irá e increpar a su compañero. La conversación se iba tornando más complejo a medida que intercambiaban palabras) ¿Por qué Nissar lo dice o por qué tu lo crees?... ¿Qué fue lo que te enseñe?...¡has dejado que los aprendizajes correctos mueran bajo la sombra de Nissar, un tipo sin…

Madara: ¡No te atrevas, Nissar es un gran hombre, el me ha enseñado grandes técnicas y no puedo más que agradecerle!… (Calmándose ligeramente) Naruto, tu eres mi mejor amigo, eso nadie lo cambiará, pero… (Nuevamente devolviéndole una mirada fría) jamás permitiré que hables mal de Nissar, ¿lo oíste?

Naruto: (Apenado) entonces es verdad lo que dicen… has perdido el norte, ¿sabes que el hokage sama ya no confía en ti?...es por eso que más de un mes que no te da una misión de importancia.

Madara: (Irónico, mientras lo miraba con indiferencia) ¿Y crees que me importa lo que piense ese sujeto?...el nunca debió ser hokage y tu lo sabes…

Naruto: Temo por lo que seas capaz de hacer, este no eres tú, me preocupas…¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?...¿hay algo que no me estas diciendo?...(para sí) a veces llego a creer aquél rumor que escuche una vez….que este Madara pudiese ser la reencarnación de su tatara abuelo que recibe su mismo nombre….no, no puede ser cierto….

Madara: No lo entenderías, eres demasiado correcto…

Naruto: (Lo interrumpió) ¿Y tú no…qué fue lo que aprendiste?...lo sé siempre fuiste rebelde pero al final lograste encaminarte

Madara: no tengo porque escucharte (se levantó de su asiento molestó…estaba harto de que lo aleccionarán, después de todo no era un niño y Naruto estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones con el)

Naruto: (También se levantó) ¡Madara, detente allí! (ahora se acercó y cariñosamente lo tomo por los hombros) amigo, eres como un hermano para mí, no quiero que cometas ninguna tontería al menos piénsalo…siempre seremos el equipo 10

Madara: (Se deshace de su agarre antes de salir de la mansión) Eso, Naruto, fue hace mucho tiempo, las cosas nunca serán como antes…

Naruto tristemente se vuelve a sentar en su asiento, mientras su cabello negro azabache cubre sus ojos al tiempo que sus facciones demuestran una terrible preocupación. Sus temores más grandes se confirmaban y un terrible sentimiento de culpa se apodero de su corazón, ¿Por qué lo había dejado en manos de Nissar?, ese sujeto tenía una habilidad increíble para cambiar a las personas, pero nunca pensó que pudiera cambiarlo a él, el mejor guerrero del clan Uchiha. Todo era su culpa, repentinamente sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos brazos que por su espalda lo confortaron como leyendo su dolor, era su pequeña hermana, Kushina.

Kushina: No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, hablaré con él…tu sabes que en cierta forma le afectan nuestras platicas…después de todo siempre hemos sido rivales…(orgullosa) y es un Uzumaki…

Naruto: (Alarmado recordó aquel sueño y se aterrorizo por un momento) No!...

Kushina: mmm…¿qué te sucede?

Naruto: Madara, no es el mismo de antes, aléjate de él, es peligroso, ya no hay remedio, va por el mal camino…(ahora mirándola dulcemente) no quiero que te arrastre contigo

Kushina: (Con su extraña personalidad de siempre) Pues no lo hará (sonriente y desafiante como siempre) te doy mi palabra de vida eterna…siendo mi camino del ninja, haré que vuelva a la senda

Naruto: (Palideció, cada vez se concretaba más aquellas visiones que tuvo) no…por favor no cometas una de tus tonterías…yo presiento que si tu lo haces te perderé y no podré permitirlo

Kushina: tranquilo hermano, jamás será así…

Naruto: no…

Ya era tarde, Kushina iba tras su amigo, tenía que decirle unas cuantas verdades, ella era la única persona capaz de impresionarlo de tal forma que incluso su indiferencia le mataba, ahora podía entender que quizás Madara sentía algo por ella más allá de su amistad, pues su compañerismo siempre fue poco convencional, pero si era cierto aquello, ¿qué sentía ella exactamente por él?, realmente no lo sabía…sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado al pensar de esa forma sobre su tonto, engreído mejor amigo. Pero estaba determinado a lograr que Madara volviera a la senda y mantuviera en alto el nombre del clan Uchiha, no iba a permitir que manchará su excelente reputación por una tontería como esa.

Lo que era cierto, era que Madara ante la vista de todos era uno de los mejores guerreros de Konoha, fiel a su labor e implacable, sin embargo de una frialdad enorme, todos le temían, por ello resultaba extraña esta alianza que se había dado en el equipo numero 10, era como si lo convirtieran en otra persona, en un ser humano común y corriente.

Madara: (Sintió el chacra de Kushina molestó) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kushina ignorando su pregunta y observando el firmamento, la noche estaba particularmente hermosa, se encontraban en el bosque donde les gustaba entrenar desde pequeños…

Kushina: ¿Lo recuerdas, cabeza hueca?...(Risueña) aquí fue donde por primera vez entrenamos

Madara: (Manteniendo su frialdad que lo caracterizaba) Te hice una pregunta y no las has contestado…espero que no…

Kushina: (Lo interrumpe) no, yo no pierdo el tiempo en la forma que lo hace Naruto, yo sólo vengo a platicarte por última vez

Madara: (Sorprendido) ¿Por última vez, dices…dobe?

Kushina: (Fingiendo molestía) cállate, teme!...es que si estas convencido de emprender este nuevo destino que te apartará de nosotros, yo puedo entenderlo y también darme cuenta, conociéndote que traicionarás a la villa para formar una alianza con nissar…

Madara quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras…¿Acaso lo conocía tan bien como para deducir sus propósitos?

Kushina: y lo más seguro es que planees algo muy grande, lo presiento…entonces yo muy a mi pesar debe hacerte entra en razón…y cueste lo que cueste obligarte a comportarte…

Madara quedo sin palabras.

Kushina: Por eso, amigo, hoy será nuestro último encuentro, con esperanza de que aquí salga algo bueno, siempre he deseado que seas feliz, aunque seas un cabeza hueca, yo se que tu orgullo te impide hacer muchas cosas, pero también se que en el fondo eres un gran hombre, no hagas que el poder te haga su esclavo…

Madara: (Molestó al fin hablaba) ¿Y qué sabes tú de mí? ¿Acaso tu no vengarías las injusticias que ese hokage ha hecho con nuestro clan?

Kushina: Lo sé, el también ha cometido barbaridades contra el Uzumaki, ¿no lo recuerdas?...pero la diferencia entre tú y yo…es que yo no perdería mi tiempo así, la vida amigo mió se encargará de hacerlo pagar, en cambio tu lo matarás, el quedará en alto por acabar con un traidor y tú como una simple escoria que traicionó y maldijo a su clan… debes pensar con más cordura, Nissar sólo…

Madara: Pues no soy tan controlado y paciente como tú…o quizás es cobardía lo que guardas

Kushina: (Desafiante se acerca y toma afectuosamente con sus manos su rostro y lo acerca al suyo, en un acto de hermandad) ¿Crees que con insultos lograrás que termine mi discurso, baka?...pues estas equivocado, Uchiha Madara, pero ya me escuchaste esta es tu última oportunidad, cambia o sino…ya sabes…te forzare a regresar…aunque sea lo último que haga (ahora abrazándolo) cuídate, Madara (mientras se va y lo deja pensativo)

Aquél acercamiento lo había incomodado, pero su siempre fría expresión la había despistado, estuvo a punto de ceder ante la tentación, estuvo tan cerca de besar aquellos labios. Con aquello se convenció del efecto que causaba ella en él, se le había acelerado el corazón como un chiquillo, su respiración se hacia dificultosa y sentía una opresión en su estómago. Definitivamente no cabía duda, estaba locamente enamorado de Uzumaki Kushina. Pero en esta vida no se podían tener las dos cosas, era su venganza o ella (¿les suena parecido a ciertas personitas que conocemos? Naruto y Sasuke: ¡no nos miren a nosotros!) Y debía priorizar lo que era más importante, sin embargo, ella era digna de admiración, era una mujer muy fuerte y de convicciones acertadas y correctas, todo lo que no era él, ella era firme y dura ante sus decisiones y se preguntaba a sí mismo con temor, ¿si sería capaz de soportar el verla en otros brazos que no fueran los de él?, especialmente Minato, él era muy observador y se percataba de la situación, no solo era él quien se interesaba por la Uzumaki, si no el rubio joven aspirante a Hokage…otra pregunta lo invadió…¿Sería capaz de quitarle la vida? Ante aquello palideció más.

Tiempo después…

Nissar: (Interrumpió al observar como su discípulo meditaba en sus aposentos) ella te hace débil, no era capaz de concentrarte…has pasado más de tres meses y aún no puedes asumirlo….¿acaso ella es más importante qué…?

Madara: (Furioso) Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además te he probado mi lealtad, mate a Naruto, su hermano, ella padece por su muerte…¿Qué más quieres?

Nissar: (Río con malicia) pero nadie sabe quien fue el autor de su muerte…¿serás capaz de decírselo, alumno? , ¿o también qué estuvo conviviendo en una amistad con quien es maldito en la villa?...nadie sabe la verdad…tu eres la reencarnación del verdadero Madara…

Madara: (Se levantó mientras intercambiaba una risa similar a la de su maestro) y de que tu eres mi hermano, a quien le arranque el ojo…no nadie lo sabrá… hasta que me apodere de Konoha…

Nissar: (Desafiante) ¿y qué harás con la maldita perra?

Madara: (Se sobresalto con sus dichos, para estrellarlo violentamente contra la muralla) ¡jamás te atrevas a decir algo como eso!

Nissar: ¡Esta bien…lo siento, hermano…suéltame por favor!

Madara: ella será la única que dejaré viva…ella es mía…

Nissar: (Rió de nuevo) ¿Crees qué te aceptará…? Eres un iluso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Madara regresaba a su villa después de tres largos meses, de resolución de asuntos personales, sin embargo Kushina estaba distante con él, le había recriminado su ausencia y su falta de apoyo, realmente nunca la sintió tan indiferente…

Madara: Kushina quiero hablar contigo…deja de esquivarme…

Kushina: (Fríamente) recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos, pues te lo dije todo aquella vez…

Madara: Kushina…escúchame…

Kushina lo ignoró.

Madara: (Sin paciencia, elevo la voz, sorprendiéndola) ¡he dicho que me escuches!

Kushina: (Le respondió igualmente desafiante) ¿Qué quieres que oíga?, cuando te veo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que el equipo 10, te necesite y no estabas junto a mí…se supone que éramos como una familia…¿acaso un ser tan frío como tú, puede entender ese sentimiento?...lo ví, muerto, inerte, no pude hacer nada por él…ni siquiera se quien lo hizo…¿por qué, no estuviste aquí?...hubiera preferido que yo muriera en su lugar (con lágrimas en sus ojos) el era más importante que yo…

Madara: (La abraza fuertemente) no digas eso…no sabría que hacer sin ti

Kushina lo miró extrañado: ¿a qué te refieres?

Madara: (Tomo bríos para lo que tenía que decir) Porque te amo

Kushina abrió los ojos en forma desmedida, sin poder creer lo que decía su mejor amigo.

Madara: (Continuo abrazándola más fuerte) y quiero que seas mi mujer…

Kushina: (Deshizo su abrazo molesta) ¡Maldito inconciente! Y te atreves a pedírmelo, después de lo que hiciste, me dejaste sola…no me apoyaste…eres un idiota!...eres un baka… mi respuesta es categórica ¡nunca! Y jamás vuelvas a pedírmelo, ¿oíste? (dispuesta a marcharse)

Madara: (La agarro sutilmente del brazo) ¿por qué crees que volví y cambie?

Kushina: ¿por qué eres un idiota? (con su sarcasmo)

Madara: (Se acercó a ella y la obligo a mirarlo) por ti, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, dobe, ¿qué demonios quieres que te diga?, nunca deje de pensar en ti ni un solo día, hiciste que botara mis convicciones a la basura por ti, que mi venganza valiera una porquería y…

Kushina: (Furiosa) ¿y…?

Madara no la dejo terminar la frase y la obligo a besarlo, un tiempo que duro muy poco, Kushina definitivamente no era como las otras chicas, no lo perdonaría jamás….para terminar dándole una fuerte cachetada…

Kushina: (Indignada) ahora es muy tarde para esto, Madara…

Pero Madara, no se iba a rendir fácilmente, de hecho le dio gracia lo sucedido, aún podía sentir esos labios que siempre lo habían tentado, y no se arrepentía para nada de lo que se había atrevido a hacer, sin embargo existían otros competidores con mejores opciones que él, y ese era Minato, aún era la sombra de Kushina de noche y de día, se había vuelto rivales, desechando su amistad, la otra ventaja de Minato, iba a ser nombrado hokage, el anterior había sido destituido para luego ser asesinado misteriosamente (ya sabrán que habrá sido).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la ceremonia de cambio de mando a Minato como el cuarto hokage….**

Kushina: te dije que algún día recibiría lo que marecía…a mi tampoco me gustaba el anterior hokage….

Madara: (Sorprendido) ¿Me estas hablando a mí?

Kushina: (Sarcástica) no veo a otro idiota, mejor dicho a otro par de bakas…(ahora mirando a Minato) ese baka, finalmente lo logró, estoy muy orgullosa de él, ¿no crees, Madara?

Madara: ¿por qué el cambió? (rehusando su pregunta, no le agradaba que alabara tanto a Minato)

Kushina: porque le hice una promesa a Naruto y debo cumplirla (adelantándose) y es un secreto que no pienso revelártelo, teme!

Madara: (Irónico) ¿es tú forma de perdonarme?

Kushina: nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste…de abandonarme cuando más te necesitaba y además besarme…pero tu amistad es más importante, idiota…

Madara: (Serio la observó) pero no quiero tu amistad, quiero que seas mi mujer…

Kushina: eres un descarado…pues estas muy loco…(Para picarlo) además ¿dónde esta tu orgullo Uchiha?

Madara: pues, se fue a la mierda desde que te conoció…pero nadie debe saberlo…

Kushina: (Se sorprendió) además tu no me amas, solo bromeas…

Nuevamente era interrumpida por un beso, que intentaba denegar, pero que esta vez Kushina cedía. Un beso que debió darse hace mucho tiempo, era hambriento, pasional, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba de aquella forma, ella era participe del juego de dominación de lenguas que se libraban en su boca, hasta que finalmente la mirada de Madara era inquisitiva a repetir la pregunta.

Pero en medio de la celebración del nombramiento de Minato, Madara subió al escenario junto a Kushina, obligándola y haciendo un brindis con un sake para felicitar a su amigo y de anunció.

Kushina: (susurrándole) ¿qué demonios haces? Bájame de aquí, ahora!

Madara la ignoró y comenzó a hablar en voz alta: creo que no existe mejor persona que mi amigo para ser hokage, sin duda se desempeñará en la mejor forma vista (mientras aplauden todos ante la imponente figura de Madara) pero mi brindis no es sólo por eso…sino para presentarles a la futura mujer de Madara Uchiha….Uzumaki Kushina…

Kushina entre sorprendida a la vez que cedía definitivamente: así es…

Mientras la mayoría aplaudía, el clan Uchiha la miraba con recelo, sin duda este era el inició de la desconocida pero no menos importante segunda rama mestiza del clan. Pues la rama se iba a contaminar, debían impedirlo como diera lugar.

A Minato se le cayó el mundo a sus pies, y sólo Jiraiya comprendía su dolor, había perdido ante su rival, al amor de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaby: Hola!!, disculpen la demora, pero aquí ha llegado la actualización, a partir del próximo capitulo, volveremos al presente, me refiero al juicio de Sasuke Uchiha y de la desconocida Nadeisko…Espero que el capitulo los haya dejado metidos….¿dirán…pero cómo si Kushina se caso con minato que hace ahora con Madara…? Paciencia todo tiene relación y estoy tratando de apegarme al manga lo mayor posible…ya entenderán porque sucedió esto…desde ya gracias y dejen sus reviews!!.

Mery: bueno otro cap de Gaby sorry que se haya tardado tanto, pero es culpa mia u.u me había mandado el cap, pero no tenia internet!! TTTT (música triste de violín) buuaaaa que tortura snif snif

Sasuke: para una baka como tu no más ¬¬ que cree que el internet es tan vital como la sangre ¬¬

Mery: oye!! el internet no es como la sangre…

Sasuke: (alzando una ceja) creo que ya esta entrando en cordura esta…

Mery: EL INTERNET ES MI VIDA (aparece de repente mery con una cinta en su cabeza y en la cima de una montaña sonriendo al puro estilo Gai)

Sasuke: no… si era demasiado pronto para hablar

Naruto: ya déjala Sasuke pobrecita todo lo que tiene es su internet todo lo demás es puro estudio T.T

Mery: NARU-CHAN!! (abraza a naru como posesa)

Sasuke: oye el dobe es mio no lo toques!! (le quita a naru y los dos empiezan a tirar cada uno de un brazo)

Gaby: bueno como mery-chan no esta disponible y supuestamente ella debe despedir mis fics ¬¬ (se ve ahora una masa de polvo de la cual salen brazos y piernas, mientras un pobre naru esta tirado en el piso con su alma saliéndole de la boca) me despido chao!!

Naruto:

Mery: NARU-CHAN ES MIO!!

Sasuke: EL DOBE ES SOLAMENTE MIO!!


End file.
